A Brother
by Bubba11
Summary: Freddy's back! Freddy tricks a boy into helping him kill more kids. But will this plan work or will the boy put a stop to the plan.
1. Freddy's Back

Disclaimer- I don't own Nightmare on Elm Street.

Note- This is my first fanfic. My girlfriend actually wrote it and I just copied it on to here and gave it my own touch.

A Brother

Chapter 1 Freddy's Back

He was walking through an old boiler room. He saw everything was cold, not hot. He couldn't figure out why he was there. It must be a dream. It had to be a dream. Suddenly he heard a scrapping noise. It sounded like knives scrapping across metal. It was so horrible that he had to cover his ears. A man appeared in a dirty brown hat, a red striped shirt, and had blades on his left hand. His skin was badly burned. But the boy couldn't figure out who he was.

"Hello Nathan," the man said in a creepy voice.

"Who are you?"

"Why I'm just a friend of yours. We can be friends, can't we?"

"I guess, but who are you?"

"Just think of me as your older brother. I know you need one for how people pick on you. I can take care of those kids for you. All you have to do is bring them here."

"But how?"

"Just pick any random person, then go to sleep and bring them in the dream with you. You can practice right now, pick someone and will them to be with you."

"Um... okay," the boy closed his eyes and willed his enemy's best friend into his dream. Once his eyes opened he saw a bigger muscular boy next to him.

"That's it, now run along while I take care of him," the man said.

The boy diappeared and the other boy said, "Who the hell are you?"

"You're worst nightmare."

The man slashed at the boy for some time. Blood was everywhere when he hit the ground with a thud. The man looked around as the boiler room got hot again. He smiled a sadistic smile.

"Freddy's back!"

* * *

A/N: It's really short but the others will be longer. Any review welcomed. 


	2. A Note for Nathan

Thanks:

trojo1985- thanx

SlasherFantic26-glad u like it.

Darkness Takes Over-Thanks for the advice. I'll keep it in mind when I'm writting. I'll try to be more decriptive. Background will be explained when Nathan finds out. Sorta a mystery.

lanakael- Thanks! Everything should be explained. I'm trying to make this somewhat of a mystery to Nathan as well. But he will find out and that is when we all will discover it. I guess in a way it's sort of a mystery. Your stuff is awesome by the way.

A/N: Like I said, try and do better. As for the background thing it's going to be a little slow but it'll be comming. Oh, and at the beginning of all of my chapters, I'll thank those who reviewed. If you don't want to be mentioned just say so.

Disclaimer.

Chapter 2 A Note for Nathan

"Nathan wake up! Your going to be late."

Nathan got up and stood up. He moved to the bathroom and look in the mirror and had to smile. His dirt brown hair was all messy, his dark brown eyes looked wild, and he had a look that broke girls hearts. Yes, he was a boy that loved the way he looked. Slowly he brushed his teeth, which were pearly white already. He stared at the comb but didn't pick it up. He didn't want to break another comb trying to tame his messy locks. He moved back into his room and went to the closet. He pulled out a pair of jeans and put them on. Then he grabed a red shirt with a king cobra on it and put it on.

Quickly he ran down stairs with his bookbag on his back. He made his way into the kitchen, and saw everyone eatting bacon and eggs. His older sister was sitting next to his chair. Her long red hair reached down to mid back, she had sky blue eyes, and was wearing a beautiful yellow sundress. She looked up at him with a look of love and patted the seat next to her. Nathan sat down just as his parents got up.

"Kayla make sure you get your brother to school," their mom said.

"Johnny, don't forget football practice. You also have the duty of bringing Nathan home," their dad said.

First their mom left the room, her black hair swaying as she went. Her green eyes focused on what was ahead of her. Then their father left his red hair gleamed in the sun light and his blue eyes watching their mom. As soon as both parents were out of the house, Nathan turned to look at his two older siblings. His brother had black hair and green eyes. He wore a black shirt and dark blue jeans. Both his brother and sister had a look of pure disgust.

"Great I have to take the second hand to school," Kayla said.

"Why do you all call me the second hand?" Nathan said.

"Because dumbass, you're adopted. You're not our real brother, mom and dad just felt bad for you when they found you. When they found you on the door step with that weird note they felt sorry," Johnny said.

"You know it's not my fault that mom and dad choose to keep me. Just because I had a note that had my name cut into it doesn't mean a thing. I'm not someone you're suppose to push around and I'm going to tell mom and dad."

Nathan got up to get the phone but Johnny tackled him. He pinned him down with ease as he was bigger and stronger than Nathan. Kayla walked around the boys and looked Nathan square in the eyes.

"You tell mom, and your life will become a living hell."

Johnny got off of Nathan and went with his sister out. Nathan was expected to follow. He got up, slung his bag over his back, and headed for the door. But, on the stair ramp was a note. It was folded and a name was printed on it in big letters: _NATHAN_. Nathan grabbed it and read it quickly.

_Nathan,  
I didn't fully tell you who I was, but if you need me  
just go to sleep. I'll appear in your dreams. If you  
have any trouble with anybody you know what to  
do.  
-Freddy_

_

* * *

_A/N: So, I hope this one is better.R&R 


	3. Learning More

Thanks:  
tojo1985- Right on!

Grades1015- Thanx

A/N: Kay, all my reviewers. I had to change my e-mail address because I didn't get any reviews if you sent PMs. If y'all don't want to be mention just say so in the review. Cuz I want to thank those who send PMs too. If you don't want to be mentioned just put not to mention you. Now, back to the action.

Disclaimer.

Chapter 3 Learning More

Nathan sat in the stands waiting for Johnny's football practice to be over. He was still thinking about that note. First he looked around and then laid his head in a comfortable position. He closed eyes and went to sleep. Once again he found himself in the boiler room. The same screeching noise hit his ears.

"Hello? Freddy, are you there?" Nathan said unsure of himself.

"Yes, I'm here," he said from right behind Nathan. "Are you having trouble? Or do you just need to talk."

Nathan whirled around, "Actually, I was kind of testing this. I wanted to see if I could do it again. But now that you mention it I do want to talk to you. If you're not too busy."

"Never too busy for you, Nathan," Freddy said in a weird tone.

"Well, my brother and sister are really mean to me. They always call me second hand. I mean it's not my fault that somebody put on their parents doorstep and slashed my name into a piece of paper."

"You're right. I could always take care of them," Freddy suggested with an evil grin.

"Nah. I just needed to vent. I was also wondering what the story behind you was. You know just me being curious," Nathan said with a shy grin.

"If you really want to know. As you can tell, I was burned. The people of my home town burned me. I was deemed a very bad guy."

"Wow, what the hell did you do?"

"Nothing really, well nothing really bad. By the way did you leave your body in a safe place?"

"Huh?"

"Like at home or in a secluded place."

"No, actually it's in the bleechers. At my brother's football practice."

"You need to wake up before something bad happens," Freddy said a minute too late.

* * *

A/N: My updates are going to be a little screwy. That's because I'm back in school. But need your thoughts. 


End file.
